Stone and The Shield
by BeckyLynch'sTheme
Summary: Alexis Stone joins a band. But not just any band. She joins The Shield. Join her on her adventure of friendship, scandalous blackmailing over stolen Lego, romance, suspicious-smelling pizza and band clashes as she and her band mates try to make their way to the top. SethRollinsxOCxDeanAmbrose Lemons in later chapters.


**A/N: So… This is my second fanfiction and it's an idea I've been playing around with for a while after writing 'Lady and The Shield', so I hope you like it! ^_^**

Chapter 1

'Man, I can't believe they freakin' lead us on!' Dean said slamming his beer bottle on the counter.

'Fuckin' assholes.' Seth growled, the giggling group of scantily-clothed women whispering to each other about him and his two friends grew more and more hysterical as they sat by the counter of a bar on their stools.

Roman remained silent, a look of anger and bitterness explicit on his face. His drink was untouched.

'Two years. Two _fucking_ years we spent with those FCW fuckers in the studios trying to get better and better to prepare for the WWE league and what do they say? We might not be cut out for it after all?!' Dean seethed. The grip on his bottle tightened and Seth wondered when it would finally smash into pieces.

' _We're_ the band that worked our fucking asses off – we'd be the first to report to the studios and the last to leave! Was it not obvious we were starving for that chance to compete in the WWE?!'

Roman slowly shook his head, his jaw clenched at the cut-off him and his friends were facing.

'We did everything, _everything_ that they wanted. From changing song lyrics to wearing those stupid-ass turtlenecks.' Roman furrowed his brows. 'I can't even rock turtle-necks! Who wears turtle-necks anyway? What is this, the 80s?'

'I don't think that's the most important point, Roman…' Seth muttered.

Dean narrowed his eyes, his tone low. 'They said I didn't scream enough.' Dean started to chuckle manically and darkly, tone much louder. 'I'll burn their house down! Then who'll be screaming?!'

' _Dean_.'

Seth sighed having finally calmed down. 'They said we were missing something.'

'Like what?' Dean spat, anger clearly not having left him.

'Like another member?' Roman's eyes were fixed in the opposite direction.

Seth and Dean followed his gaze.

Their eyes lay on a pretty girl on stage, strumming a guitar in an absent-minded manner. Her dark hair fell into her eyes as she kept her eyes down. The black nail polish on her finger nails were chipping away. She started to play a familiar tune and the boys turned in their seats, making themselves more comfortable to face the girl who dared to cover The White Stripes' Seven Nation Army.

Yet, what surprised them the most, was how unfazed she looked. There was no trace of nerves on her face and it was as though she'd done this a million times.

The dark haired girl shot a small grin to the guy next to her on stage as he started to bang on the drums.

The girl looked up, her brown eyes piercing the audience.

' _I'm gonna fight 'em off_

 _A seven nation army couldn't hold me back'_ her voice was smooth and it soothed the men.

' _They're gonna rip it off_

 _Taking their time right behind my back_

 _And I'm talkin' to myself at night…_

 _Because I can't forget'_ She started to sway her curvy hips back and forth slightly as her smooth lips came ever closer to the mic.

' _Back and forth through my mind_

 _Behind a cigarette.'_

The tone of her voice suddenly became rougher and louder, almost in a sensual way.

' _And the message comin' from my eyes says, "Leave it alone."_ The girl threw her head back as she then went hard as a motherfucker on her guitar.

Dean, Roman and Seth looked on in shock as this girl perfectly imitated one of the greatest baselines of all time. The chattering, whispering, and giggling in the bar had stopped and all attention was turned to the woman on stage. Girls started to even get up on tables and dance. Some started to cheer. The guitar reverted back to its simple rhythm.

' _Don't wanna hear about it._

 _Every single one's got a story to tell…_

 _Everyone knows about it_

 _From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell…_

 _And if I catch it comin' back my way_

 _I'm gonna serve it to you'_ the girl tilted her head to the side suggestively, a minuscule smile creeping up across her lips and her eyes full of tease. She had the three men entranced.

' _And that ain't what you want to hear_

 _But that's what I'll do…'_

Suddenly, her eyes became serious as she revved up her guitar and came even closer to the mic.

' _And the feeling coming from my bones says, "Find a home!'_ The girl thrashed her head from side to side, her thick hair flying as she played her guitar as if it was only her in the room. She bit down on her plump lips as she passionately strummed on the guitar, before hitting a faltering halt to draw to the end of her cover.

A roar of applause and cheer filled the bar and the girl moved strands of her hair that were in her face, smiling and looking overwhelmingly flattered at the response, as though she hadn't expected it.

Seth, Roman and Dean got up and slowly started to clap too.

Seth grinned. 'Boys, I think we just found ourselves a new member.'

* * *

God, that was tough. My eyes surveyed the room at the people clapping and cheering. I gave a small bow and high-fived Julio, the drummer. The clapping and cheering soon died out and people went back to their usual business of getting wasted and dropping bad pick-up lines. I walked off the stage and crouched down to put my guitar in its case and hoisted it up on my shoulder when I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around and in front of me were three guys. The one on my right was built and had a face women would definitely swoon over. He had it all – from the perfect stubble right down to the come-to-bed grey eyes. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket as he sent me a smile and I sent him a small, shy one back out of politeness.

The one on my left had a mop of sandy blonde hair, unkempt and messy but it worked for him. His blue eyes were twinkling with curiosity as he chewed on his gum and looked at me with a smirk.

But it was the one in front of me who was looking at me with the most interest. He was just as handsome as the guys next to him. His hair was dark with a streak of blonde, tied back in a low bun. He had chocolate brown eyes with eyelashes that were fanned, a boyish grin covered in a stubborn beard and wore a fitted black shirt that made his muscles stand out. If he wasn't talking to me, I would've liked to check him out a little longer, as well as his other friends.

'Uhm, yes? Can I help you?'

'My friends and I just wanted to say what an awesome cover that was'

'Oh, thank you' I smiled. 'It was tough, but I'm glad it panned out the way it did.'

'You in a band?' The one with the sandy blonde hair asked.

'Nope, Julio just does the drums.'

The guys looked at each other. The one with the grey eyes stepped forward.

'Well, we _are_ a band. My name's Roman, and this Seth and Dean. How d'you feel about joining us?'

* * *

It took a while but a couple or so weeks had passed and I adjusted to being in a band. I had gotten along with all three of the guys. Roman was pretty easy going and relaxed but Dean was distant at times.

Yet Seth was the one I found myself drawn to. It probably didn't help that I found him extremely attractive because I would just end up gazing at him with my head tilted slightly and drowning in his warm brown eyes when he would try to talk to me about the way I use my guitar, especially as he used one himself.

'Hello, is anyone there? Alexis?'

I snapped out of it and blushed.

'Sorry, I was uhm-'

'It's fine' Seth grinned.

I started to fidget with the strings of my guitar. I need to learn how to become immune to those eyes, damn it! Is that even possible though? And then there was his smile that could just get me weak in my knees.

Oh boy.

I had it bad.

I had a crush on my band mate.

I heard a puff and looked up.

'It's so hot in here, they need to fix that AC soon' Seth said as he took his shirt off.

My mouth opened slightly at the appearance in front of me. I had never seen Seth shirtless and I was glad I did now. He had a firm build with abs and a deep v-line poking out of his jeans.

It's like he wanted me to melt into a pool right there.

My face must've become red or something because Seth stepped closer, placing a hand on my forehead, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

'You okay there?'

I nodded my head and bit my lips from being able to smell his aftershave.

He smelt so _good_.

He came even closer, his head tilting down a bit and our noses almost touching.

His voice dropped to a low, husky tone. 'You sure?'

I slowly nodded. I could feel my chest banging. He was so close to me. Like he was going to…

Seth pulled back suddenly and his tongue poked his cheek before saying, 'maybe we should go for a drink. Or ice cream even.'

I nodded along dumbly.

How on earth is me being in a band gonna work out if I can't even keep myself composed?!

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please let me know what you think of it and leave reviews!**


End file.
